The present invention broadly relates to an impact fuze for a warhead, typically a projectile and, more specifically, pertains to a new and improved construction of a projectile impact fuze containing means or a de-arming device for de-arming the warhead or projectile fuze.
Generally speaking, the projectile impact fuze of the present invention comprises a fuze casing with a lengthwise bore for accommodation of an explosive firing train or explosive lead therein. A slide member is located in the fuze casing and is displaceable in a direction transverse to the abovementioned lengthwise direction from its de-armed or safety position into its armed or live position. The impact fuze also comprises a firing pin serving to pierce and thereby ignite a firing pellet when the slide member is in its armed position or state. The impact fuze further contains a booster charge. This booster charge serves for the detonation of the projectile and can be initiated or ignited after the ignition of the explosive lead or explosive firing train located in the aforementioned lengthwise bore upon ignition of the firing pellet.
Such impact fuzes are known in different constructions U.S. Pat. No. 2,999,461 and European Patent Publication No. 0,155,449 serve to teach examplary embodiments thereof.
As is well known, it happens time and again that such an impact fuze does not function and that the projectile remains in the field as a so-called dud. Also recurring are cases whereby such duds explode or detonate in the hand of a person finding them.